


At Tomorrow’s Sun

by MarieTheWriter9813



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Space - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter9813/pseuds/MarieTheWriter9813
Summary: This is an original poem by me that I wrote for the May 2020 space launch at the Kennedy Space Center





	At Tomorrow’s Sun

At Tomorrow’s Sun  
A poem by Marie S. Inspired by the May 2020 space launch at the Kennedy Space Center

Another sun sets.  
It’s but one in a thousand that have crossed the earth.  
Yet humanity’s memory will tell of the dawn,  
For the next chapter of adventurers is about to be told.

Bold sailors will cross into the black sea of abyss that is the unknown.  
They will cross the sea of stars their forefathers called the heavens.  
And Curiosity and Adventure’s spirits shall guide them on.  
They meet the cruel unforgiving hand of nature with open arms,  
Welcoming her challenges and hurdles to uncover what secrets she hides. 

Some call them heroes, waiting to welcome them home.  
Others call them madmen to leave the safety of their homes.  
But do sailors love the sea any less though it may claim them?  
Nay, they love to test her might and wrath,  
They bathe in her challenges and beauty.  
And are these adventures not sailors too? Sailors of physics and light?

They sail different seas, and map different planets.  
Yet it is sailors who made the discoveries that changed the world.  
They found new lands and people.  
They found new plants and phenomenons.  
Discoveries that altered the very way we now live!

So follow adventure, be guided by curiosity.  
Sail the sea of your own choosing.  
Write the next chapter of humanity’s history.  
And reach for the stars


End file.
